Piekielny pies
Piekielny pies (ang. Hellhound) – specjalny typ zombie występujący na mapach Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade, Moon, Zajezdnia autobusowa (opcjonalnie), Miasto (opcjonalnie), Farma (opcjonalnie), The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Blood of the Dead, Classified i Tag der Toten w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III i Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII w trybie Zombie. Opis Piekielne psy pojawiają się podczas własnej rundy co 4-7 zwykłych rund. Na początku ich rundy na całej mapie pojawia się mgła i można usłyszeć demoniczny głos. Piekielne psy w zależności od ilości graczy pojawiają się wśród błyskawic w grupach od 2-4 psów. Poruszają się powoli po mapie, dopóki nie spotkają gracza, po czym biegną i atakują go przy pomocy swoich kłów i pazurów. Wyróżniamy dwa typy piekielnych psów: palące się i niepalące się. Jedyną różnicą pomiędzy nimi jest to, że palące się psy wybuchają po śmierci, co może czasem zranić gracza. Po zabiciu ostatniego piekielnego psa pojawia się Max Ammo. Wyjątkiem jest mapa Shi No Numa, na której power-up pojawia się czasem dopiero po śmierci pierwszego zombie w następnej rundzie. Na mapie Der Riese piekielne psy po swojej 3. rundzie pojawiają się wraz z innymi zombie a po śmierci nie zostawiają Max Ammo. Historia Dr Ludvig Maxis i jego asystent dr Edward Richtofen przeprowadzili sześć testów nad MTD, wykorzystując w jednym psa Samanthy, Fluffy'ego, jako obiekt do testów. Ku ich zdziwieniu udało się im go teleportować. W tym samym czasie do laboratorium weszła Samantha pytając tatę o zniknięcie Fluffy'ego. Pies powrócił, ale jego martwe komórki pod wpływem działania pierwiastka 115 zostały reanimowane, doprowadzając do powstania pierwszego piekielnego psa. Korzystając z okazji, Richtofen zamknął Maxisa i jego córkę w komorze wraz z piekielnym psem, wierząc, że zginą. Mimo to oboje zostali teleportowani na Księżyc, gdzie Samantha zyskała moc kontroli zombie włącznie z piekielnym psem. Mało tego Fluffy była w ciąży, co tłumaczy większą ilość piekielnych psów podczas rundy. Ciekawostki Ogólne * Kiedy ostatni piekielny pies umrze, to w miejscu jego śmierci pojawia się Max Ammo. Można wtedy usłyszeć fragment piosenki Beauty of Annihilation. * Treyarch planowało, żeby w trakcie rundy specjalnej z piekielnymi psami grała muzyka, jednak w trakcie produkcji zrezygnowało z tego pomysłu. W plikach gry (World at War) są dwa nieukończone utwory: **Alternatywna wersja piosenki The One, **nieznana muzyka z gatunku metalu. * Czasem zdarza się tak, że piekielny pies może pojawić się przy graczu. * Niepalące się piekielne psy są odporniejsze od płonących piekielnych psów. * Czasem po śmierci piekielny pies zamiast paść na ziemię zastyga w miejscu, jakby został wypchany, co na szczęście funkcjonuje jako bezkolizyjna tekstura. Bardzo rzadko taki błąd w animacji może zdarzyć się w przypadku żywego egzemplarza. * Nawet gdy Richtofen kontroluje zombie, piekielne psy nadal mają pomarańczowo-czerwone oczy. * Termin Piekielny Pies może być nawiązaniem do książki Pies Baskervilleów, gdzie tytułowy pies często określany był mianem piekielnego. Call of Duty: World at War *Wśród plików gry znajduje się plik mx_dog_wave_b.wav, który sugeruje, że w trakcie rundy z piekielnymi psami miała grać muzyka. Call of Duty: Black Ops * W Kino der Toten jeśli staniemy na deskach przy schodach niedaleko ekranu, to piekielne psy zamiast atakować ustawią się niedaleko tej pozycji i będą stać. * Piekielne psy miały się też pojawić na mapie "Five", ale zamiast piekielnych psów jest Złodziej z Pentagonu. Jednak odpowiedzi postaci na temat piekielnych psów wciąż znajdują się w plikach gry. * W Call of Duty: Black Ops w trybie współpracy istnieje błąd, który powoduje, że piekielne psy stoją przy umierającym graczu i nie atakują jeszcze żyjącego gracza. * Pojawiają się też na mapie Moon w Area 51. Niestety po śmierci nie zostawiają Max Ammo. Galeria BlackOps_2012-05-20_22-32-14-22.jpg|Piekielny pies w Kino der Toten 2013-01-04_00006.jpg|Piekielny pies na mapie Miasto 2013-02-25_00007.jpg|Piekielny pies na mapie Farma BlackOps_2012-09-05_13-18-39-52.jpg|Piekielny pies w Kino der Toten 185px-HellhoundDerRiese.png|Piekielny pies w Der Riese 185px-HellhoundSize.jpg|Piekielny pies w Der Riese CoDWaW_2012-10-13_22-51-50-84.jpg|Piekielne psy w Shi No Numa CoDWaW_2012-10-13_22-51-30-21.jpg|Piekielne psy w Shi No Numa Hellhound_bo3.jpg|Piekielny pies w The Giant Wideo thumb|center|335px|Niewykorzystane piosenki piekielnych psów Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII